blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Okie's Blogfic- Info Page/Signups/Updates/General Info/@comment-35430916-20180722185801
Human Name (could be normal name, made up name, or referring to your fursona): Rose Nickname: Roseie or Queenie Beanie Gender/Preferred Pronouns/Sexuality: Female/Her/she/straight Age (years): 13 Human Appearance: Tall, light tanned girl with long dark brown curly/wavy/frizzy hair, dark brown eyes, light pink rectangular glasses and slender body shape Likes: Hanging out with friends, peace, romance, friends, rom-coms, my fandoms, singing, reading, my Chihuahua (Rosita), sleeping Dislikes: Mean people, being pressured to do stuff, arrogance, sappy stuff (like really really sappy stuff), love nicknames, name-calling, etc Fears: Strong thunderstorms, dying, heights (falling from and just in general) Strengths: Strategy, planning, stealth Weaknesses: Thinking in the moment, swimming, strength Friends on BC: Cheetah, Spoody, Star, Maple, Potato, Wavey, Icy, Sunny, Spotty, Ivykit/Snivykit, everyone that’s ever interacted with me Do you care to be killed off? (not for stupid reasons, I promise): Sure, but make it scar everyone for life General Area (state/province/whatever it’s called in Europe): idk POV?: * yes please Can I ship you with anyone? * sure, anyone of the opposite gender of you may CLOTHING * Summer Outfit: * Light purple crop top with sparkles that spell out “TOP GURL”, hair in a side ponytail, vibrant pink shorts that have white horizontal stripes, silvery sneakers Winter Outfit: * Long sleeved crimson undershirt with a big, dark pink fluffy jacket over it, long thick black pants, tall silver boots, hair in low ponytail Spring Outfit: * Quarter-length sleeved pastel green shirt with a globe on it and the words “Save Our Earth” on it, light blue denim jeans, silver sneakers, hair left down Fall Outfit: * Quarter-length sleeved beige shirt with medium length dark blue jeans and silver sneakers (I got loads of em) Pajama's (Optional): * Lavender onesie with glitter, floofy house shoes Trail Running Shoe (required): Brooks Cascadia, Altra King MT, or La Sportiva Helios? * Brooks Cascadia Fleece (required): Nike, Under Armour, Brooks, Mizuno, The North Face, or Columbia? * Nike Uniform Colour (for school hours)~ Black, White, or Grey?: White Swimwear: * swirly pastel rainbow two piece bikini, red flip flops workout outfit: * Black tank top with bright rainbow outlines on the sleeves and bottom, grey fuzzy sweatpants, silver sneakers (yes, there is an outfit for training and battle, but it's already decided :P more on that further down) * SCHOOL Favourite Subject: Science Least Favourite Subject: Math Favourite Elective: Art Least Favourite Elective: PE (it requires movement :P) Co-ed Dorm? (living with opposite sex on campus): Sure idrc Status (keep in mind this is going to be like maybe 10-25 people so…)~popular, meh, unnoticed: Semi-popular, not everyone knows her but she will be noticed :P BATTLE Rate 1-10 Speed: 7 Strength: 5 Endurance: 6 Agility: 8 Strategy: 10 Intelligence: 7 Flexibility: 7 Survival Skills: 7 Swimming: 3 Climbing: 5 Fighting in General: 6 Choose a weapon! (Bow, Knife, sword, something like that): ** Shurikins PERSONALITY * personality type (take quiz here 1): * INFP-T Tendencies: * Top 3 favourite bands: * 1 Ummm idk I don’t really listen to bands... 2 American Authors??? 3 ok I srsly dunno Top 3 favourite foods: * 1 Cupcos (mix up of cupcakes and tacos) 2 Pizza 3 Cake Top 3 favourite drinks: * 1 Soda 2 Milk 3 Water TECHNICAL * Can you edit? Sorry, can’t Any creative name ideas? Nope :P I’m bad at naming